


Конец света за званым ужином

by KimKanejae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Gen, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Шивона выдёргивают посреди ночи из-за важной новости, и он явно не готов к тому, что услышит.





	Конец света за званым ужином

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Kpop-bingooo 2019.

Никто не любит, когда вызывают к начальству — вот и Шивону тоже это не нравится. Но проигнорировать звонок в три часа ночи от Хичоля равнозначно увольнению (хоть официально он у него и не работает), так что спустя полчаса он уже сидит у него дома в кабинете. И Шивона совсем не удивляет то, что в кресле сидит явно уставший Чонсу, в то время как сам Хичоль стоит спиной к ним обоим и смотрит куда-то вдаль леса через окно, задумчиво напевая скучный мотив себе под нос.

— Хён, — нарушает тишину Шивон, переводя взгляд с Хичоля на Чонсу, — хоть ты мне объяснишь, ради чего меня выдернули из постели посреди ночи и заставили ползти на окраину города?

— Дроу хотят начать войну, — и этой брошенной обречённым голосом фразы хватает, чтобы понять, что им всем конец. Столетиями выстроенный силами всех рас мир готовится рухнуть прямо на глазах, и снова из-за тех же существ. А что им — обычным людям, — делать прикажите?

— Кто ещё с ними? — Шивон решает, что все эмоции потом, сначала нужно выяснить все детали, проявив в данный момент хладнокровность, насколько это возможно.

— Пока не знаем, но подозреваем, что вампиры будут на их стороне — они всегда хотят выжить любой ценой, — вздыхает Хичоль, наконец, поворачиваясь. Выглядит он ужасно: осунувшееся лицо, синяки и мешки под глазами, залёгшая на лбу морщина (сразу видно, что хмурился он слишком часто за последнее время). — Возможно, тёмные маги уже им помогают.

— Есть хоть какая-нибудь зацепка, ведущая к их главарю? — потирая переносицу, спрашивает Шивон в надежде найти и устранить проблему до того, как она превратиться в катастрофу вселенского масштаба.

— Только место, в котором он часто бывает. Сейчас скину геолокацию и фото предполагаемого дроу, но оно очень смазанное, — Хичоль качает головой и наклоняется к ноутбуку, что стоит перед Чонсу, — Ты же не собираешься узнавать информацию в одиночку?

— Нет, конечно, — Шивон усмехается и цепляет на себя маску самоуверенного воина, — Я собираюсь его убрать раньше начала конца света.

***

Местом, которое ему отправил Хичоль, оказывается клуб на севере города, и основная масса посетителей — нелюди. Чего ещё следовало ожидать, собственно? Где ещё тусоваться дроу, замышляющему устроить апокалипсис и ищущему сообщников?

Шивон приходит сюда несколько вечеров подряд: осматривается, запоминает постояльцев, ищет похожего на смазанный силуэт с фотографии, или хотя бы кого-то, кто ещё запечатлён на ней. И на третий день у него это получается — он замечает миловидную девушку (он готов поспорить, что она фейри) в толпе, смутно напоминающую ему ту, что липла к дроу в тот момент, когда была сделан этот снимок.

— Постой! — кричит он из-за громкой музыки, поспевая за уходящей девушкой, и останавливает её, схватив за локоть, — Привет, не откажешь в услуге?

— Какой неоригинальный подкат, оппа, — усмехается она, заправляя прядь волос за ухо, — В этом клубе за всё нужно платить.

— Мне всего лишь нужно узнать у тебя об одном человеке. Пожалуйста, — поджимая губы и хмурясь, отвечает он и тянется за телефоном в карман куртки. — Вот этот, рядом с тобой.

— И зачем мне это, дашь ты что взамен? — она упирается и скрещивает руки на груди, искоса поглядывая на фотографию на экране.

— Возможность продолжения мира, — сквозь зубы шипит Шивон, прибегая к самому нелюбимому, но беспроигрышному варианту — запугиванию. — А он, возможно, знает что-то о предстоящей катастрофе. Так что будь добра, скажи, кто он.

— Генри Лау, — беспомощно выдаёт девушка, практически визжа, — но вряд ли простой смертный что-либо знает об этом.

Шивон благодарно кивает, просит быть осторожнее и выходит из клуба, набирая номер Ёнуна. Если нужно быстро найти всю информацию о том или ином человеке (существе), то Ёнун всегда с радостью помогает. Не зря у него полно связей и умений в хакерстве, что неоднократно выручало Шивона.

***

— Ты не отправишься к нему в одиночку ещё и без защиты, — отрезает Чонсу, узнав всю предоставленную информацию по Генри. Возьми с собой хотя бы Кюхёна, Чонуна и Рёука: светлые маги явно не будут лишними в этом походе.

— Как раз таки толпа привлечёт больше внимания, нежели я пойду один, — в который раз отвечает Шивон и, предугадывая дальнейшие слова друга, добавляет: — И нет, наших колдунов я тоже не буду звать. Донхи слишком заметный и громкий, а если что-то случится с Сонмином, то его жена меня просто превратит в камень, а потом ещё и взорвёт его на тысячу осколков и сотрёт в порошок вдобавок. Спасибо, как-нибудь сам справлюсь.

— Это слишком опасно, — продолжает стоять на своём Чонсу.

— Вот поэтому я и не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь шёл со мной, — Шивон возводит глаза к потолку и тяжело вздыхает. Иногда спорить с Чонсу — такая головная боль.

— Возьми хотя бы оборотней!

— Нет, Донхэ с Хёкджэ мне нужны здесь, — встревает Хичоль и кладёт руки на плечи Чонсу. — Пускай идёт уже, вы меня утомили своей ссорой. Ты же знаешь Шивона, он всё равно сделает по-своему, Чонсу-я.

— Спасибо, хён, — Шивон тут же расслабляется, оставляя уже придуманные отговорки на следующий раз.

Если у него ещё будет этот следующий раз, конечно.

Это при хёнах он старается изо всех сил, чтобы не показаться слабым. Ведь если он не справится, то может своим проступком испортить просто всё, а то и ускорить приближение конца света. Но от него слишком много зависит сейчас, и это заставляет его переживать и бояться где-то в глубине души ещё сильнее.

***

Найти квартиру Генри не составляет труда благодаря проделанной Ёнуном работе: дроу живёт неподалёку от того клуба, что совсем неудивительно. Искать союзников в местах, расположенных близко к дому очень удобно, но с другой стороны — очень глупо и непредусмотрительно. Ведь если бы Шивон не завладел информацией о местонахождении Генри, то начал бы с близлежащей к клубу территории, и всё равно бы добрался до него — рано или поздно, но сам факт.

В любом случае, он дожидается, пока Генри (опять же, благодаря информации от Ёнуна, среди которой были нормальные фотографии, он теперь точно знает, как тот выглядит) выходит из своего подъезда, и пробирается внутрь его квартиры. Шивон надеется на свои почти забытые навыки взломщика, и что дроу не поставил какую-либо магическую защиту.

И Шивон не знает, радоваться ему подвернувшейся удаче или напрячься тому, что всё получается как-то слишком легко: он осторожно пробирается в квартиру, сразу начиная поиски. Вдруг у Генри уже есть наработки плана в физическом виде — это тоже будет полезным, особенно, если ничего не выгорит с его затеей устранить дроу. Но здесь удача Шивона заканчивается, и он решает спрятаться где-нибудь, чтобы застать вернувшегося Генри врасплох и по максимуму расспросить его, прежде чем убивать. Он старается не представлять себе печальный исход событий, но полностью избавиться от негативных мыслей не получается.

 _Какой, всё-таки, отстойный и рисковый план._ думает Шивон, забираясь в шкаф, _как жаль, что я не умею маскироваться так же, как и эльфы, или маги._

Ждать приходится недолго. Генри появляется в квартире спустя всего несколько часов и, громко хлопнув входной дверью, сразу направляется в кабинет, где и укрылся Шивон.

— Если ты рассчитывал остаться незамеченным, то ты явно ошибся с целью, человек, — просто бросает Генри, присаживаясь на диван, что видит Шивон сквозь щель. — Может, покажешься, или будем в прятки дальше играть?

_Чёрт._

— Начнём с того, что из тебя тоже такой себе игрок в прятки: думал, подстригся, перекрасился в чёрный, начал носить линзы и сделал операцию по смене формы ушей — перестал быть дроу, Генри Лау? — сразу выдаёт Шивон, выбираясь из шкафа.

— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут и кто я, а я о тебе не знаю ничего. Как-то нехорошо получается, не находишь? — спокойным тоном интересуется он, закидывая одну ногу на другую и наклоняет голову вбок.

— Тебе меня знать не обязательно, — шипит Шивон, оставаясь на месте и внимательно следя за Генри. Сейчас любое движение может стать роковым, ведь у дроу скорость и ловкость намного превышает человеческую.

— Ладно, зайдём с другой стороны, — Генри пожимает плечами и расслабленно улыбается, — что тебе нужно?

— Ты.

— Таких поклонников у меня ещё не было, — он вдруг начинает смеяться, а после резко замолкает и встаёт, чтобы в следующий момент быстрыми шагами оказаться в метре от Шивона. — А если серьёзно, то что ты здесь делаешь?

— Хочу выбить из тебя всю информацию о надвигающейся войне, а после устранить тебя, как главаря, — Шивону требуется немало усилий, чтобы выдержать испытывающий взгляд Генри и не шелохнуться от него.

— Что ж, я могу поделиться с тобой всем, что я знаю, только вот… — он снова смеётся и качает головой, — я не в курсе всего, ведь главарь — не я.

— И зачем тебе тогда мне всё рассказывать? — в замешательстве спрашивает Шивон, ища в выражении лица Генри хоть намёк на ложь. Не находит.

— Понимаешь, человек, я столько лет уже живу, что устал от этих войн и противостояний. Я всего лишь хочу спокойной жизни, поэтому и попытался сменить свою внешность по максимуму, — начинает Генри, вновь присаживаясь на диван и жестом подзывая Шивона к себе, — я, как и большинство, я уверен, не хочу этой войны. Она же приведёт к самой настоящей катастрофе, и вряд ли многие расы вообще останутся живыми по исходу битвы.

— Не говори мне то, что я и так знаю, — мягко просит Шивон, рискнув довериться ему. Слишком не похож он на того, кто собирается устроить конец света. Несвойственные дроу добрые глаза, излучающие тепло, лёгкая улыбка, не наводящая страх, как ухмылки истинных тёмных эльфов. Конечно, это всё может быть маской, ведь дроу способны на многое, но что-то подсказывает, что Генри не врёт.

— Ладно, тогда могу поведать тебе, кто на самом деле главарь. Зря я, что ли, в клубе тусовался постоянно и пытался выяснить хоть что-то, — Генри поджимает губы и хмурится, резко встаёт и хватает висящие на стене два кинжала, медленно подходя к двери, — Тебе нужно уходить, если хочешь остаться в живых и передать информацию хоть кому-то, кому ты доверяешь. Ты же явно не один собрался воевать против Чжоу Ми.

— Но… — Шивон начинает спорить, не осознавая ситуации, как его тут же перебивают:

— Я сказал, иди. Они уже в доме, у них уйдёт всего несколько минут, чтобы найти нужную квартиру, — шипит Генри, искоса бросая злой взгляд на Шивона, — жаль, что я так и не узнал твоего имени.

А следом раздаётся грохот, шум, крики Генри и ещё кого-то, и всё сливается в одно, пока Шивону не дают по голове, и он падает на пол, так и не успев сбежать.

***

Когда Шивон приходит в себя, перед глазами немного плывёт, а слух возвращается не сразу. Как и восприятие окружающего мира: сначала он осознаёт, что он сидит на каком-то мягком стуле за огромным столом, а ещё он пристёгнут наручниками.

— Очнулись? — слышится ехидный голос, за которым следует хлопок двери и звуки приближающихся шагов. — Это хорошо, я боялся, что вас ненароком убили раньше времени. А у меня на вас грандиозные планы.

Шивон переводит взгляд на говорящего и замечает высокого дроу, остановившегося во главе стола. Вот кто точно не скрывает то, кто он: заострённые уши немного торчат из-под распущенных длинных белых, чуть серебристых, волос, глаза горят фиолетовым, а вычурный плащ явно кричит о высоком статусе. А после он поворачивает голову к тому, что сидит с ним рядом, и узнаёт Генри, с которым он и оказывается связан железными браслетами. Он шёпотом, так тихо, что Шивон скорее читает по губам, а не слышит, произносит имя этого эльфа.

— От меня сложно что-либо скрыть, человечишка, — смеётся Чжоу Ми, — ты же не думал, что я не узнаю о ваших планах и о твоей слежке? И ты, Генри, неужели ты не догадывался, что я выясню, что ты делал в моём клубе на протяжении нескольких недель?

Приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы не зашипеть и вообще промолчать в данной ситуации, чтобы не усугубить её. Хотя у них всё равно один исход, и он явно не похож на радостное освобождение и радужную жизнь после.

— Я расскажу вам за ужином про свои дальнейшие действия, раз вы так рвались с ними ознакомиться, — Чжоу Ми присаживается за стол и хлопает в ладоши несколько раз, подзывая к себе прислугу и что-то приказывая ему. — Не бойтесь, я вас нескоро убью: у меня для вас приготовлены места в первом ряду на моём представлении.

Шивон никогда и представить себе не мог, что за «званым ужином» услышит подробный план действий, который приведёт к апокалипсису.

Пока Чжоу Ми внимательно следит за тем, чтобы все блюда были расставлены красиво, Шивон наклоняется к Генри и шепчет ему своё имя, на что получает лёгкое касание пальцев к своей ладони, а после сам сжимает его руку в немой поддержке.

Встречать конец света, так не в одиночку.


End file.
